


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, French Louis, French Louis gives me feels because french accents are hot, Fucking in childhood beds, M/M, Model Louis, One Shot, Sex, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Styles is Harry Styles’ supermodel husband with a French heritage. He just got back from Paris with his daughter to go to the dinner that the Styles’ had planned ahead. Harry palms Louis at dinner and fucks Louis in his childhood bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Bottomlouislibrary! And bold is the English translation.

The airport was crowded and Louis had just gotten through the airport security along with his daughter in his arm. Finally he could grab his suitcases and walk through the automatic doors with Charlotte over his shoulder and black aviators on his small nose. Luckily not that many paparazzi were outside at the entrance so he smiled at the cameras and waved the little girl’s hand at the cameras.

He locks her into the car seat in the back of his car and gets in the front.

“Call Harry.” Louis says aloud in his strong, prevalent French accent. Thus making Harry’s name sound more like “-Arry.”, the 'h' light and airy. Louis’ phone when plugged into the car could be used hands free.

“Hey baby. So you’re back now?” Harry’s voice rings through the speakers clearly.

Louis smiles at the sound of his husband’s voice and says “Yeah. Beyond tired though. Looks like Char is too. She’s asleep in the back seat.” The man looks in the mirror at his daughter’s peaceful face before settling his eyes back on the road.

“We have a few hours before the dinner though. You can sleep then. But after we catch up. I want to hear all about your fashion tales and runway stories.” Harry gushes.

Louis rolls his eyes but a small fond smile creeps its way onto his face. “Yeah. Okay. I have to go now.”

“Je t’aime.” ***I love you*** Harry says into his speaker of the phone.

It was their thing. Harry started to say I love you in French and Louis would easily respond back. Now they did it after hanging up each phone call with each other.

“Je t’aime aussi. Adieu.” ***I love you too. Bye.*** Louis responds before hanging up the phone.

Harry insisted that he call when his flight landed and he was in the car on his way home. And Louis was not going to be one to object.

~o~

“Hi honey.” Harry greets his husband when he gets through the door.

He pecks him on the lips before going to their daughter.

“Aw. And you’re just tuckered out, aren’t you?” He says as she looks up at him with tired, half lidded eyes.

“Had to wake her up I’m afraid.” Louis says as he sets his things in the hallway and removes his glasses, revealing the blue eyes that Harry loved.

They go upstairs and Louis puts her in her room and tucks her into bed, her falling asleep immediately. He was already wearing extremely comfortable clothes (a t-shirt and sweats) so when he crawls into bed with Harry on the other side, it feels like heaven.

“So tell me what happened.” Harry turns on his side to look at his husband’s face, his gorgeously beautiful face. There was a reason that he was a model after all. Louis does the same.

“There were so many designers and famous people and cameras, it was surreal….”

“Why don’t you get some sleep love. I can tell that you’re tired. We’ll talk later.” Harry says quietly when he sees Louis’ eyes keep opening and closing in the midst of his story telling when he was nodding off.

“You sure?” His speech is slower than usual, coming out almost at the same speed that Harry’s does on a regular speed.

Harry just kisses him on the cheek and puts his arms around his slim, curvy waist. Louis sighs contently and quickly goes to sleep. Harry sets his alarm for two hours later and decides that he could drop off for a rest himself.

~o~

“Ugh. Harry, help me.” Louis calls out from Charlotte’s room.

Luckily Harry was finished getting dressed so he walks down the hallway barefoot and into the room where Louis was struggling with a half naked charlotte trying to get her shirt over her head. Harry takes the shirt from Louis’s hands and looks at Charlotte.

“Are you giving daddy a hard time?” Harry kneels down to her level and she shakes her head.

“I think you might have been. You know your birthday is coming up soon and the birthday fairy might not get you anything if you’re being difficult.”

Her face turns to one of surprise and Harry continues. “So are you going to finish getting dressed?”

She nods and Harry smiles at her before slipping the shirt over her head and smoothing it out.

“You good here?” Harry stands and looks down at Louis.

He nods. “Thanks.”

Harry nods and Louis leans up on his toes to kiss him on the lips. They stay like that for a few seconds until Charlotte tugs on Louis’ pants with a frown. They separate and Harry goes back into their room to put the last touches on his clothes.

When he goes downstairs, Louis is dressed with Charlotte in his arm perched on his shoulder.

“Ready?” He asks Harry who nods and pecks him on the cheek once more on the way out the house.

~o~

“So how are things going for you Louis?” Harry’s mum asks him from across the table.

“I uh, good. I just came back from Paris.” Louis stammers out.

“What for this time?” She says before raising her fork to her mouth.

“Another fashion show. Nothing as major as fashion week.” He says simply, not saying anything else or making any other noise.

At the dinner table, Harry sat next to Louis (obviously.) Harry inched his hand up Louis thigh and up and up until it was resting on top of his crotch through his pants; which is where it’s at now. And he can do nothing but clench his jaw as continue conversing as Harry palms him through the fabric. Neither person giving away hints of what was happening over a hot home cooked meal.

Louis pushes Harry’s hand away gently because while it feels good, he doesn’t want to cum in his underwear like a teenager. Harry smirks at Louis inconspicuously and Louis settles his features into a straight expression.

-

“Okay, goodnight!” Harry calls out behind him as he closes the door to his bedroom from when he was younger. His mum insisted that he stay the night since it was late and she doesn’t see him much anymore.

Louis flops down on his bed, looking up at him and says ”Harry. You have me all worked up and it’s not fair.”

“Oh do I? Hmm. That’s interesting.” Harry responds, taking small strides over to the bed.

“Harry.” Louis whines.

“So you want me to continue what I started?” Harry questions, straddling his husband’s waist.

“Yes.” Louis answers without a second thought.

Harry smiles and leans down to kiss him deeply on the lips. His lips move against Louis’ and they make out like that until Harry pulls away and instead pulls his shirt over his head and shimmies out of his jeans next, leaving him in just his boxers. Louis’ clothes are on the floor and off of him soon after.

“Lube?” Louis pants out.

“Don’t worry love.” Harry quickly goes over to his overnight bag and pulls out a small packet of lube before going back to Louis.

“Suck on them. I don’t want to use up the lube.” Harry says, holding his fingers a few inches away from Louis’ mouth. He nods and parts his beautifully pink and puffy from all the kissing lips.

Harry pushes them inside and can feel the suction as Louis sucks on the digits and coats them in saliva when swirling his tongue over them. Harry pulls them out and presses one finger carefully into Louis’ clenched pink hole.

He bites his lip when he feels the intrusion of Harry’s finger slowly sliding inside him and stretching him open just the slightest bit. But an encouraging nod coms rather quickly from Louis when he feels like he needs a second one.

The second slips alongside the first and Harry pushes them in and out in slow movements. By the third, Louis’ hips are rocking downwards in shallow movements in pleasure and when Harry twists his fingers just right, a low moan escapes. Louis’ eyes are closed and his mouth is open slightly, tongue poking out to lick his lips.

“You can’t be too loud.” Harry whispers.

Louis weakly nods as Harry glides his fingers out. Harry slicks up his dick with the small packet of lube and pushes in in one easy movement. After being married for three years from when Louis was twenty two and Harry was twenty, they didn’t find much use for condoms anymore.

“Harry.” Louis moans quietly.

He pulls out to just the tip and thrusts back in hard.

Little pants and whines come from Louis as Harry thrusts deep and hits his prostate. Louis’ eyes widen and are pupil blown, and his cheeks and forehead are flushed a pretty all over pink high on his prominent cheekbones.

Louis huffs an oh and tightens his fingers on the tan muscles of Harry’s back, feeling them strain underneath his fingertips with each movement. Harry can feel his fingernails digging in just enough to leave pink, stinging marks until morning.

It seems like Harry can barely understand Louis when he’s like this. So close to coming undone and so pretty like this. His words come out in more French than English which always happens and his accent becomes stronger; as if he’d lived in his native country of France for longer than eighteen years.

“J'ai besoin de euh,  foutre! J'ai besoin de sperme.” Louis chokes out, small hands tightening their hold on the sheets from where they moved to. ***I need to uh, fuck! I need to cum.***

Harry’s learned French over the years of knowing Louis so he knows what he said.

“Just a little longer.” Harry responds.

Harry balances carefully on one hand and uses the other to touch Louis’ cock; so hard and leaking against his abs.

“Oui! Dieu.” Louis says much louder this time. ***Yes! God.***

“Shhh.”

Harry continues flicking his wrist in quick movements from the base to the head and back down and Louis bites down on his lips and bucks his hips upwards into Harry’s, seeking out friction.

“Foutre Harry. Je veux.” *** Fuck Harry. I- please.***

It takes one more pull from Harry before he turns his head to the side into the pillow muffling a loud cry as his cum paints white streaks over Harry’s fist and his own chest/stomach. Harry’s thrusts get erratic and lose their rhythm and power, but with Louis’ warm, tight heat; it doesn’t take much longer for him to reach his climax.

His hips still at where they meet Louis’ and he spills his load into Louis’ bum. Harry pulls out slowly, wincing at the sensitivity and lies down, body feeling weighted down with lead next to Louis. Sleepily, Louis rolls over and nuzzles his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Je t’aime.” Harry whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair.

Louis kisses his neck, leaving a small, faint love bite in his wake.

“Je t’aime aussi.” He replies.

**Author's Note:**

>  _**Do NOT comment about translation. Read previous comments.**_


End file.
